


Sauna

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hermione helps Harry relax in the sauna
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 89
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Sauna

She stepped into the hot room and spelled the door shut behind her. The room was empty except for the dark shape occupying one corner.

"Hello?" Harry called out; the room was thick with steam, making it hard for him to see who had just entered. He could make out a dark form near the entrance. He hoped it wouldn't be some fan girl who would make a move on him.

She moved towards him, the heat of the room already making her skin moist with sweat. But the heat between her legs had nothing to do with the room temperature but more to do with anticipation of what was to come.

Harry could finally make out who it was as she drew closer and came to a stop about a foot from him. He could not believe his eyes. Standing there looking absolutely sexy in nothing but a towel wrapped around her was Hermione. He felt himself harden as he took in her dark brown hair that clung to her in wet ringlets, her thick lashes that framed her big doe like eyes and her skin that glistened under the subtle lights.

Biting her lower lip, because she knew it drove him crazy she drawled seductively, "Hi Harry."

Finally finding his voice, he spoke, "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

Tugging the knot that held her towel in place, she replied "Why, helping you relax of course." And then she let go of her towel.

Harry's eyes nearly bulged out as he took in her naked form, from her luscious breasts that were barely covered by the tips of her hair to her long limber legs. He instantly hardened. Strolling towards him, Hermione smiled at the obvious erection he was sporting. She straddled him and leaned down to kiss him. His normally messy hair was wet and clinging to his forehead. Running her hand through it, she brought him in for another open mouthed kiss as he slipped his muscled arms around her to bring her closer. Their tongues battled each other as they battled for dominance. She pushed her naked breasts against his chest as they deepened the kiss. One hand in her hair, he trailed the other hand down her back to cup her ass. She grinded her wet core against his erection, earning a groan from him.

Pulling back, Harry lowered his head to kiss and suck her breast. Moaning, Hermione tightened her hold on his head and pushed her chest to his waiting mouth. She slipped a hand under his towel to caress his erection.

"Fuck! You will be the death of me!" With that Harry flipped her and lowered her to the wooden bench. He pulled off his towel and threw it aimlessly. He settled between her legs on the bench, leaned down and kissed her. He moved to nip her chin, her neck and continued lower, trailing kisses down her body. He stopped right above her clit and looked at her. Looking down at him with lust ridden eyes, she nudged his chin with her hips, "Don't stop Harry!"

"Your wish is my command!" he said before swiping his tongue over her clit.

"Oh Merlin! Yes Harry!" she moaned out loud. He looked up and saw her playing with her breasts, tweaking her nipples. Spreading her slick legs apart, Harry lowered his head to her pussy lips and kissed and licked it. Plunging his fingers into her, he continued moving it in and out to her increasing moans as he suckled on her clit. Hermione felt wave after wave of pleasure as she felt him press against her g-spot. Finally flicking her clit, he licked her pussy as his fingers kept moving. This proved to be too much to Hermione as she was sent over the edge, "I'm cumming!"

Harry felt her juices gushing out over his fingers and into his mouth. Straightening up, he held out his fingers to her and she licked it clean before pulling him down for a passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around him and grinded against his hardness. "More! Now!"

"You're so bossy!" Harry teased just as he plunged into her soaking pussy. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the velvety warmth wrap around his cock. "Oh fuck! You are so bloody tight!"

He thrusted in and out of her slowly as their sweat slick bodies pressed against each other. His chest moved against her breasts every time he thrusted, stimulating the both of them more. Kissing her, he moved to her neck and sucked at it, making her moan for more.

He kept going torturously slow, making Hermione bite out, "Faster! Harder!"

Chuckling he replied, "Patience sweetheart." His body was pressed down against hers as he moved in and out of her slowly. Their bodies wet from all the heat were rubbing against each other heightening their pleasure. He reached for her arms and pinned it above her head. The sound of her moans and his grunts filled the sauna room. It took great control from Harry to go at this slow pace, especially when Hermione urged him to go faster.

Hermione felt like her entire body was on fire. Raising her hips to meet his, she matched his pace as he went deeper in her. She caught his lips between hers and deepened the kiss. Their tongues massaging each others while their whole body moved in sync. So many sensations were washing over both of them as they tortured themselves at the pace they were going at. She could feel him hitting her g-spot over and over again, until she couldn't control it any more.

"Merlin! Harry.. I'm… cumming! She panted out as she threw her head back as pleasure coursed through her body. Grunting, Harry felt her walls clench around his cock, squeezing it and he finally let go. He was still thrusting as he came in her, shooting his seed in her pussy.

They laid down exhausted, him on top of her. After a minute or two, he gave her a light kiss and moved off her and grabbed their towels. He liked that she looked like she had received the most thorough fucking of her life.

Wrapping it around themselves, they moved to the door. "You know, that is the best relaxation technique ever. We should come to the sauna more often." Harry winked at her.


End file.
